1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC carrier used for carrying or measuring an IC package or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional one piece type of IC carrier in which the whole IC carrier is integrally formed of a synthetic resin material comprises an IC package accommodating portion, and a plurality of retaining claws formed in a suitable place on the IC package accommodating portion. By previously forcefully displacing the retaining claws outward or forcefully displacing the retaining claws outward by the push-in force of the IC package, the IC package is loaded. By the restoring force of the retaining claws, the claws are brought into engagement with suitable places of the marginal area of the IC package. In this way, the IC package is carried by the IC carrier.
However, the above-described IC carrier has the following problems. In the conventional IC carrier, the retaining claws are engaged with and disengaged from the IC package by forcefully displacing the retaining claws. It usually requires a considerable amount of force in order to forcefully displace the retaining claws by a required amount. Moreover, careful attention must be paid to the handling of the retaining claws so as not to break the claws. Furthermore, in order to reduce the force, the retaiing claws having an elastic portion must be made thin and thus the production becomes very difficult.